


OUR FAVORITE PICTURES OF OLIVER JACKSON FROM LUC CHANTAL’S INSTA!!

by dangercupcake



Series: Superstition Fanwork [16]
Category: Original Work, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Blog post, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Cent Dix Pour Cent, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes, fake instagram pictures, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: CDPC posts their favorite Oliver Jackson pictures, with lots of commentary.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Superstition Fanwork [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724128
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	OUR FAVORITE PICTURES OF OLIVER JACKSON FROM LUC CHANTAL’S INSTA!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



With the Diques out of the playoffs so early, and all quiet on the Teixeira-Jackson-Chantal household front (while Chantal rehabs his knee in California after MCL surgery), hockey is effectively over for the season. We here at CDPC thought this would be a perfect time to bring you some pictures of Oliver Jackson, a beautiful man who plays beautiful hockey and had 92 regular season points this year—70 of those apples. Click here to see our post about the highlights of Jackson’s passing from this year / click here to see a listing of highlight posts from previous years about various players.

We have never disguised our love for Oliver Jackson. Even before he was traded to the Nordiques in the RFA steal of the century (in the steal of the millennium?), we loved him because Luc Chantal loved him. We loved him even when he scored on us. We loved him when he came to Quebec City. And we loved him when he won us our first Cup ever—as Chants himself says, “Upper deck, glove side, that’s Jacks’s sweet spot.”

We have a lot of inappropriate responses to where Jackson’s sweet spot might be. It seems Chants does too, from his Instagram!

Chantal started curating his Instagram at age 12. The first picture available is actually a video and thanks to the date and the incredible Hockey New Brunswick website, we know it’s from the Atlantic Atom/Peewee LMHA Tournament. 

[Video embedded: #42 dekes around two defensemen, then sends a no-look pass to #38, who gets the puck right into the goalie’s 5-hole.]

You will recognize that pass-shoot no-look triumph from about 700 hockey games Chantal and Jackson have played together. (Don’t @ us: we know they played more than 700 games together before they were even at NHL level.)

Our second favorite look at Oliver Jackson through the eyes of Luc Chantal is this one:

[Image embedded: two young men, teenagers, arms around each other, each holding up one index finger, grinning at the camera. One is ginger and taller; the other is about four inches shorter with dark hair. The blazing blue eyes of the ginger boy really catches your attention. His hair is very long, longer than the usual flow of a hockey player.]

Chantal obviously grabbed this picture from the PR team of the Drakkar; fans of Jackson and/or Chantal (WHY NOT BOTH?! BOTH IS GOOD!) will recognize this as their draft photo the year they both went first to the Baie-Comeau Drakkar. They both went first! The Drakkar had the number one and number two picks that year, and chose to use them simultaneously to take both players at the same time. We will never know who they would have picked if they’d had to choose, and life is better that way.

Now let’s skip through a few years and get some solo Jackson! (If you want to scroll back through Chantal’s insta, we recommend every single video he has ever posted of Jackson playing hockey, and the single video of Jackson reading a paperback book with his glasses on, pausing to look up at Chantal and laugh at him. The date on that video is pretty recent, but you can tell from Jackson’s (lack of) tattoos and (weird) haircut that it’s actually from their rookie year—we are pretty sure it’s from that year’s All Star Games weekend, but you make your own determination!

[Image embedded: a ginger man with short hair on the sides and a coif on top, scruffy beard, and a scowl. He is wearing black Speedo bathing suit, and kneeling on the sand with the ocean in the background. He is covered in orange freckles.]

This is not our favorite picture of Jackson—why does he look so dour? But we loved Chantal’s caption: 

almost gq material! #thighs #42 #theilhadesantacatarina #dontlovethehairbutlovethebro

Note in the comments of the picture a user says to Chantal, “ur married and you still call him bro????”

Chantal’s perfect response: “what does marriage mean if you're not bros for life??????”

We love it!

[Embedded image: a man with dark ginger hair is staring at the camera with blue eyes. He is covered in orange freckles that match his orange scruff. He is lying stomach-down on a bed, holding a pillow to himself, leaning on it.]

OH YES. Give us naked in bed Oliver Jackson at the end of the summer, covered in freckles, looking alluringly at the camera (at Chantal!). We love an intimate peek into their moments together when they’re not “on” for hockey.

Chantal captioned this one “not showing off that bling i got ma blonde but know I put the reps into that watch” so we can only assume that the hidden watch is the one Jackson sported every game a few seasons ago that we ID’d as a Classic Bridges piece by Girard-Perregaux with an openwork dial done in rose gold. 

(DO NOT look up the price unless you want to choke on your Chantal-sponsored Gatorade and stain your vintage Jackson 42 Flyers away sweater from his rookie year.)

And, finally, our very favorite picture of Jackson from Chantal’s Instagram:

[Embedded image: a ginger man with hair that is short on the sides but coiffed in front; he has a full beard and mustache and sensuous lips. His blue eyes are sharp and match his wrinkled blue T-shirt. He is wearing a horseshoe ring through his septum. You can tell from the expression on his face that he’s incredibly entertained by whatever is going on.]

This picture dates to the day before the Nordiques won our second Stanley Cup—in Quebec City, against the Blackhawks. Game 7 baby!!

Why is Jackson wearing a nose ring? Why does he look beautiful and perfect instead of wrung out like a guy who’d just played through 25 games of playoff hockey and was revving up for one more the next day? What is that weird necklace he’s wearing that we’ve never seen before or since? Is that a fucking HELIX PIERCING in his ear? 

We have no answers. Chantal’s caption:

playoff beard goals #jacks #puckstothenet #110% #clutch #themanintheroom

Chantal grows a pretty good playoff beard himself, but it’s true, Jackson’s is clearly lush and oiled and carefully tended. 

We know Chantal is with Jackson and Beatriz “Crash” Teixeira and their kids in California right now (and we have seen exactly one picture from Marta Hertl’s Instagram account before she hastily deleted it, so we know Svetlana Volkov has made her yearly appearance with darling Sasha!)—we send this message to them: Please post a catalog of Jackson’s piercings. We can catalog his tattoos ourselves, but we’ve only seen three pictures total over the years of Jackson with piercings in, and those might be magnetic. Who can know?! Do us this solid, bruh. What else does Jackson have pierced?!!

Related links: 

Click here for our page with our exclusive photos of the Teixeira-Jackson-Chantal kids with Chantal’s commentary on each photo.  
Click here for a breakdown of what went wrong this season for the Diques.  
Click here for Diques summer trade rumors.  
Click here for the Luc Chantal Watch watch tag.  
Click here for our interview with Svetlana Volkov about her favorite restaurants in Quebec City.  
Click here for our interview with Budnikov about his contract extension.  
Click here for…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the hotgingerguys insta for so much inspiration. The first picture of “Jacks” on the beach is the summer Katya was conceived. In my headcanon Jacks has MANY piercings. Here is a link to the Girard-Perregaux watch Luc gets for Jacks (or a reasonable facsimile): https://www.girard-perregaux.com/en/bridges/classic-bridges-40-mm-86005-52-001-bb6a
> 
> What DOES marriage mean if you’re not bros for life??? #Goals
> 
> PS: it pained me to leave out the picture of Luc and Jacks sitting together that Luc tagged “wifing it” IT HURT ME GENUINELY especially because of his salty retweet after they came out ; also, note that Luc texts the last picture of Jacks with the beard and mustache to Jacks with the commentary “so glad you can finally grow a mustache, mon chum” hahahahaha.
> 
> Love you, Superstition fandom.


End file.
